


Take Care Of You in Chinese，讓我照顧你

by ch20529, writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Minho絞盡腦汁的想要如何讓Newt不要再難過時，出手意料的是他得到了預想不到的結果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You in Chinese，讓我照顧你

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank writingscisaac , who let me translate this cute work.I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.Enjoy it.  
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> of course, do whatever you want with it that's fine! :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1119379

Take Care Of You  
by writingscisaac

 

簡介：

當Minho絞盡腦汁的想要如何讓Newt不要再難過時，出手意料的是他得到了預想不到的結果。  
（有肉渣到不到NC17的等級）

正文：

這事發生在他們逃離迷宮之後，他們被帶到一棟建築物裡面，在這裡他們可以安頓下來，好好洗個澡讓自己舒服一下。Minho，當然還有所有人，全部都樂壞了！

Minho開心的走去淋浴間，一手拿著毛巾，一手拿著等下要換的T-Shirt和短褲。

幾乎所有的淋浴間都滿了，整個空間裡迷漫著溫暖的水蒸氣，Minho四周環顧努力的尋找還有沒有空著的淋浴間。

他走進他看到的第一間空著的淋浴間，打開水龍頭讓水從自己的頭頂順著流向背部。他發覺自己不由自主的呻吟出聲，Minho的手指梳過髮絲一路往下遮住他的臉龐。

Minho想著他們好不容易經歷了這麼多破事；打敗了鬼火獸、逃出迷宮、面對了Chuck的死亡（Minho覺得這是個很敏感的話題，他隻會和Newt討論），但現下的情況是他們絕對不能失去Thomas，他是特別的存在，如果未來還有別的事會發生的話，他們至少要保有Thomas。

當Minho洗到一半的時候他聽到隔壁的淋浴間傳來一陣聲響。他把肥皂放回盒中，輕輕的將耳朵貼在淋浴間的牆上。

那個聲音因為水流的關係顯得模糊不清，Minho努力的拉長了耳朵聽，敏銳的聽覺是自從他在迷宮裡成為飛毛腿後鍛練出來的特殊技能。

現在那個聲音聽起來更清晰了，那個聲音他以前曾經聽過幾次，很像有幾次他自己發出來的、他的朋友發出來的、那些受傷的病人在醫療間發出來的聲音。

那聽起來就像非常細微、又極壓抑的哭聲。同時混合著抽鼻子的聲音。

Minho敲了敲旁邊的牆並繼續聽著。現在哭聲是停了，但Minho還是可以聽到抽鼻子的聲音。

「Newt？」Minho聽到對面的人又抽了一次鼻子「Hey！Newt是你嗎？」Minho問道。

「你要幹嘛，Minho？」  
Minho抓抓自己的下巴，看了眼他週遭的牆壁努力思索該著說什麼才好。

他想著如果說：「我聽到你在哭。」這個開場真是爛透了。Newt絕對不會承認的，而且他如果這麼說Newt一定會狠狠反擊。

最後Minho說：「隻是，呃。隻是想問你那邊還有沒有洗髮精。上一個洗澡的傻蛋全用光了。」

然後他聽到Newt在淋浴間裡移動的聲音，好像有什麼東西掉了，Newt小聲的罵了聲：「喔！該死！」沉默了幾秒之後Newt開口問：「我要怎麼把東西給你？」

Minho這時才突然驚覺他們倆現在都是全裸的！在心裡暗罵自己真夠蠢後Minho抓過一條毛巾纏在腰上喊道：「等一下，我去找你拿！」接著他出來走到Newt的淋浴間門口。

「呃…Minho？」Newt的聲音從門闆後傳出來。

「你幹嘛慢吞吞的？」Minho用手壓著腰和屁股上的毛巾不耐煩的問道。

「那個…你可以把毛巾遞給我嗎？」

Minho突然了解到Newt還沒關水而且在淋浴間裡手足無措，突然間他覺得自己真是超級無敵蠢，他環顧了四周可是沒有多的毛巾了。

「Newt，你沒帶毛巾進去嗎？」然後門後突然一陣沉默，過了一會兒Newt用低沉的嗓音吼著：「天啊！這真是見鬼的該死！」

「就…就找些東西遮一下就好了，我要開門了喔！」然後Minho聽到Newt回答說好。

Minho開了門然後看到一個濕淋淋的Newt站在他面前努力的用雙手遮住自己，Minho努力試著不要往下瞄，可是他還是看了。這完全就是反射動作好嗎？！他就是沒辦法控制自己。

Minho試著不讓自己笑出來，很不幸的是他還是笑出聲了，然後他馬上就後悔了。

「有什麼好笑的！傻蛋！」Newt大叫道。

Minho把笑聲吞回去並裝出一臉嚴肅的樣子看著Newt說：「不，什麼都沒有。」

Newt的眉毛這下全糾結在一起了，他看起來似乎被激怒了：「很好，我要把洗髮精全部用完，你就和你剩下的頭髮好好相處吧！」

當Newt想用手肘把門關起來的時候Minho將半個身子卡進來阻止Newt關上門：「不，不呃…我隻是…你…」

看著Minho欲言又止的樣子Newt疑惑的擡起一邊的眉毛，最後Minho說：「我隻是想說，你真是個小傢夥！」

這下Newt兩邊的眉毛都因太過震驚高高擡起了，他的嘴巴閉閉闔闔的想擠出點什麼好反駁Minho，可是卻什麼也說不出口。然後Newt抿緊嘴唇緊張的環顧了一下四週又急促不安的扭著手指最後說：「不然我們來比比看。」

這次換Minho震驚到說不出話來了，他隻覺得現在腦子一片空白。

一定是他打開的方式不對。不，在這種情況下普通人會怎麼解釋？

Newt焦燥的嘖了一聲回過頭指向蓮蓬頭下方的方向點了點說：「洗髮精在這，你要進來還是要繼續一臉蠢樣的站在那？」

Minho深深吸了一口氣還來不及想清楚就已經脫口而出：「喔，好啊。」然後他踏進來並把門關上。

「我其實不是真的需要洗髮精。」當Minho開口承認時Newt伸出手用手指迅速的梳過Minho的頭髮並輕輕揪著Minho的髮尾。

Minho閉上眼睛感受Newt的手掌完全包覆著他的頭部，然後Newt開口說道：「你可以用點洗髮精，你的頭髮開始變得粗糙了。」

Minho開心的笑著說：「至少我的頭髮沒你的乾，你知道你的頭髮簡直乾得像刀子一樣利嗎？」

Newt什麼也沒說，隻是默默的繼續梳著Minho的頭髮接著他將一隻手掌貼在Minho臉頰上，大拇指滑過Minho的下巴。接著更進一步的拉過Minho讓對方的下巴貼在自己的脖子上然後輕輕吻上Minho的髮絲。

「我會留點空間讓你可以拒絕的。」Newt小聲的說。

Minho輕聲的笑了，他擡起頭向後靠在牆上說：「真不知道你這小傢夥是哪裡來這麼大的自信。」

「我才想問一個大傢夥竟然這麼容易就被推倒。」Newt邊說邊一手壓在Minho的胸口另一隻滑向Minho腰間的毛巾。

但是Minho不甘示弱的抓住Newt的手臂施力將Newt壓在另一邊的牆上。

對此Newt皺起眉頭看著Minho正抓著自己的手又擡起頭來直視著Minho。Minho反應過來後馬上鬆開了Newt並往後退開一步說：「我很抱歉，我…我不是這個意思。」不等Minho說完Newt就重新將Minho壓回牆上並兩手貼上Minho的臀部上在男孩耳邊說：「別怕，我不會說出去的。」

Minho因為這出乎意料的發展瞪大眼睛，思索了一下之後Minho將手握住自己胯骨上Newt的手說：「我明白了。」

聽到Minho答應了，Newt兩手捧著Minho的臉頰將自己的唇貼上Minho。

這可能是Minho這輩子做過最匪夷所思的事了，他和Newt緩慢的交換呼吸感受著Newt柔軟的唇。他用空著的手撫著的Newt的頭髮，摸起來這小子的頭髮又更長了。接著Newt更加深了這個吻，Newt緊緊貼著Minho的身體並將舌頭探進Minho口中，Minho現在隻覺得自己暈呼呼的。

當一吻結束Newt挑逗的舔上Minho的唇並輕輕咬了下Minho的下唇。Minho聽到自己情不自禁的呻吟出聲，結果等他回過神來時發現Newt的手指正扣在他的毛巾邊緣上。Minho得承認這個神展開完全不在他的預料之內。

「那麼，你是打算繼續嘲笑我呢？還是你打算做點別的？」Minho長籲了一口氣說。

Newt一手壓在Minho的根部一邊說：「哼哼，如果時間允許的話，有何不可？」

「我猜我們現在有大把的時間。」說完Minho便拉動Newt的手指讓自己的毛巾順著滑落到地上。Minho向前傾身好和Newt的身子完全貼合，他一手撐在牆上一手貼上Newt的臉頰用自己的大拇指在Newt的顴骨上繞著圈子。

「你確定真要這麼做？」Minho問道，同時吻上Newt的頸子輕輕的吸吮著。

Newt快速的點點頭並拉過Minho再一次吻上他，隻是這次的力道強多了。一吻結束後Minho回到他剛剛新造的吻痕並更加深了這個印記。當Minho吻著Newt時Newt緊緊的把Minho抱在懷裡，不停的發出細微的呻吟聲。

Minho結束他的傑作後擡起頭來吻上Newt的下巴並順著一路吻至Newt眼睛下方的顴骨。同時Newt貼手Minho臀部好讓對方和自己更緊密的貼合。Minho則持續專注在Newt臉上，Minho順著原路吻回Newt的唇，他們的唇急促的互相磨擦直到Minho中斷這個吻說：「我想用做愛把你身上的悲傷趕出去。」

Newt認真的看了Minho一會便突然用力把Minho壓上對面的牆並一手滑下Minho的根部。Newt迅速的搓弄著Minho突然覺得腦子一片空白，他隻能將頭往後頂著牆壁一邊罵啊：「喔，操！」

接著Newt突然改變了節奏，惹得Minho倒抽一口氣並將手指插Newt的頭髮，隨著Newt的節奏Minho釋放了。

在Minho反應過來他剛射了之後，他推開Newt的手反過來幫Newt搓弄著，過沒多久Newt也氣喘噓噓的釋放了。他們倆的精液隨著水流混合在一起流進旁邊的排水口。

射了之後他們兩人都覺得自己像虛脫了一樣，彼此無力的靠在牆上喘著氣，然後Minho先笑出聲。Newt疑惑的問：「有什麼好笑的？傻蛋？」Minho的手指在Newt的臀上遊移著一邊說：「我隻是不敢相信我們真的做了。」

Newt也開心的笑了，他伸手把水關了然後說：「是啊，話說你知道我們倆剛才浪費了多少水嗎？」

Newt沒回答，他推開Newt後走到淋浴間門前說：「我得給我們倆拿些新毛巾，不過老實說我沒有很在意別人看我裸體啦！」

Newt點點頭並看了下自己，突然間他覺得無地自容。緋紅的顏色迅速攀上Newt全身和臉上。

在Minho打開門前他又轉過身來說：「還有啊！你是對的。你的確不是個小傢夥。」

當Minho轉身離開時Newt是真的徹底紅的像條熟透的龍蝦了。

 

END


End file.
